It is becoming increasingly popular for people to rely on hand-held devices (“handsets”) for storing and retrieving data. People often look to their cellular telephones, personal data assistants, beepers, and portable music players for telephone numbers, schedules, contact information, calendars, and even documents, spreadsheets, and other detailed information typically found on a desktop or laptop computer. Synchronizing data between a computer and a handset involves a myriad of complex methods that often include proprietary host computer drivers or hardware. In addition to using custom proprietary interfaces, other examples of methods that users employ to manage data on a handset using a computer includes OBEX (“Object Exchange”), QUALCOMM DIAGNOSTIC INTERFACE, and BITPIM. Current data management methods often require a dedicated application installed on the computer in order to access and manage data on a handset. There is currently no standard available that enables secure management of a handset using a computer with a familiar, user-friendly interface, without requiring dedicated software on the computer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.